¡Cállate Butters!
by Fried Cheese
Summary: Porque siempre un mal día podía tener un interesante final, sobre todo si el pequeño Leopold Stoch estaba ahí para el. Summary de sheet, Bunny y insinuaciones de Grophe.


_South Park no me pertenece, solo escribo esto porque tengo ganas y soy lo suficientemente ghei para hacerlo (?)_

**¡Cállate Butters!**

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Bien, prácticamente ningún día era su día, exceptuando los días en los cuales por algún extraño milagro el joven no experimentaba la muerte, cosa que para su desgracia, no podía decir de ese día.

En ese precioso instante se encontraba sentado en una de las múltiples mesas de la cafetería, acompañado por nada más ni nada menos que Leopold "Butters" Stoch. Unos meses atrás esto le hubiese parecido extraño a cualquiera, pero ahora la mayoría de sus compañeros eran concientes de los buenos amigos que eran estos dos.

El menor de los rubios no paraba de hablar, cosa que comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas al chico de la capucha anaranjada, no lo malinterpreten, no era que no le gustara hablar con Butters, todo lo contrario, era unos de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos el mantener una conversación con el muchacho, sin embargo, ese día no estaba de humor.

Todo había comenzado en cuanto despertó a las cuatro de la mañana gracias a una de las múltiples discusiones de sus padres, intento volver a dormirse, pero le fue imposible entre tanto griterío, en conclusión, no había dormido mas de tres horas.

Luego de eso vino su jodida suerte en cuanto a sobrevivir se trata, el autobús camino a la escuela había chocado, como resultado la única victima fatal había sido el, en resumen, el joven despertó una hora después en su cama con un humor de perros, morir por las mañanas era algo que si lo encabronaba.

Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer en su casa, decidió ir a la escuela de todas formas, gran error, llego justo a la hora de álgebra, donde un jodido examen lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– _Me cago en el jodido idiota que invento esta mierda de álgebra – _pensó el muchacho mientras garabateaba en su examen, otro error, se había ganado una detención al dibujar la perfecta anatomía de una mujer desnuda en medio de la hoja de examen, maldijo al profesor de álgebra, el muy marica en vez de estar agradecido por que el "considerado" alumno, le entregara tal "obra de arte" por examen.

Después de salir de detención, perdiéndose la hora de almuerzo gracias a esta misma, se encamino hasta el patio trasero de la escuela para intentar relajarse un poco, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos de sus compañeros fumando un cigarrillo mientras intercambiaban una que otra palabra.

– ¡Hey! – exclamo como saludo acercándose hasta los dos fumadores, Chistophe y Craig solo levantaron sus manos haciendo un gesto en forma de saludo.

–Qué tramas McCormick? – pregunto el moreno que mantenía su típica expresión neutra sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

– Nada, ya sabes, solo buscaba un sitio en el cual relajarme – comento restándole importancia, no basto demasiado tiempo para que un silencio sepulcral se instalara entre los tres jóvenes, el francés le tendió la cajetilla de cigarros al rubio invitándolo a tomar uno, cosa que el muchacho rechazo, no tenia nada en contra del tabaco, simplemente no le apetecía, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardarse la cajetilla en el bolsillo.

El silencio comenzaba a molestarle, los otros dos jóvenes parecían a gusto, simplemente se dedicaban a fumar y fumar como si no hubiese mañana, cosa que por algún extraño motivo, no hacia mas que enfadar al de por si cabreado Kenny.

– ¿Sabían que hay mejores maneras de usar la boca? – Una sonrisa insinuante comenzó a formarse en los labios del rubio – No me molestaría enseñarles cuales son – termino con un tono que destilaba picardía, ganándose un gesto obsceno con el dedo por parte de ambos chicos adictos a la nicotina.

– ¡Tú! – Ese grito llamo la atención de los tres chicos, que se giraron para encontrarse con un Gregory un tanto enfadado – ¿Dónde te habías metido? Necesitamos hablar – cada palabra como era de esperar iban dirigidas al francés, el cual con un suspiro arrojo su cigarrillo a medio fumar al frió piso de concreto acercándose al británico.

– ¡Hey, Gregory! – se le adelanto el rubio de la capucha anaranjada, acercándose al mencionado con una sonrisita picara y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Dicen que los rubios nos divertimos mas ¿Sabes? ¿Que tal si verificamos cuan certero es este dicho? – Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el sonrojo en el rostro de Gregory iba en aumento, así como el sonrojo por parte de Christophe, pero el de este último, era por razones totalmente distintas.

¿Qué paso después? Como resultado tenemos el cráneo del joven McCormick siendo azotado repetidas veces contra la pared, cortesía del francés claro esta.

Kenny volvió a despertar en su cama, vaya, dos muertes en un día, tenia que admitir que la segunda se la había ganado, a menos había aprendido dos cosas. La primera, Craig y Christophe eran unos amargados, la segunda, jamás te le insinúes al novio de un francés.

Giro su rostro hacia la izquierda para contemplar así su mesita de noche donde ya hacia su reloj despertador, este marcaba las cuatro y un cuarto, aun era temprano, sin embargo, no le apetecía volver a la escuela, así que cerró los ojos intentando conseguir su bien merecido descanso.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama al recordar la vaga promesa que le había echo a Butters, habían acordado quedar a final de clases para estudiar juntos, lo que menos le apetecía era estudiar, sin embargo la mera compañía de el joven Stoch le resultaba totalmente tentadora.

Y con ese pensamiento fue como llego a su actual situación, sentía su cabeza palpitar debido al estrés post-muertes, el pequeño rubio continuaba y continuaba parloteando un sin fin de incoherentes palabras, de las cuales Kenny no captaba ni la mitad.

¿Cómo pedirle que guardara silencio? Sabia cuanto le costaba a Butters comunicarse, y el echo de hacerlo callar podría hacerle sentir mal, muchas veces notaba la expresión de Butters las incontables veces que Cartman deliberadamente lo mandaba a callar, y el estaba totalmente seguro que no quería ser el causante de esa expresión.

– ¿K-kenny? – llamo el pequeño sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio mayor.

– ¿Si?

– ¿M-me estas prestando atención? - pregunto tímido el joven de ojos grises, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a los ojos a su acompañante.

– ¡Claro! – mintió.

– ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dije? – ¡Golpe bajo para el joven McCormick! ¡Rápido! Tenia que pensar en algo que lo salvara.

– ¿Sabias que los franceses tienen muy mal temperamento? – Desvió rápidamente el tema intentando confundir al pequeño rubio.

– ¿E-enserio? Vaya eso explica muchas cosas… ¡Un momento! ¡N-no has respondido mi pregunta! – Protesto frotándose los nudillos, tomo el silencio del rubio mayor como una respuesta a su pregunta – ¡K-kenny! ¿Por lo menos has e-escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? – Más silencio por parte del chico de la capucha.

Diablos, ahora el pequeño Stoch no paraba de reclamarle por su falta de atención, sabia que era su culpa, pero no podía evitar estresarse aun mas si era posible.

– A-además, si tanto te molesta que te hable – murmuro – S-solo tenias que decírmelo – termino con un notable tono deprimido en su voz, cosa que no hizo más que hacerle sentir como un reverendo hijo de puta.

– S-se que soy aburrido, torpe y un i-idiota a-así que yo lo entendería… –continuo atacándose a si mismo el pequeño Leopold – y t-también…– Suficiente, no permitiría que siguiese.

En un acto rápido, el joven inmortal tomo por los hombros al deprimido chico, haciendo que este levantara la vista con confusión, confusión que no hizo más que agrandarse cuando sitio los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Quiso preguntar que rayos se supone que estaba haciendo, pero ya que su boca estaba siendo presionada por la del mayor, lo único que consiguió salir de su boca fue un ligero gemido.

Aquel beso que solo había empezado como un desesperado método para que el joven Stoch dejara de bajar su propia autoestima, poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse en algo más, simplemente cuando sintió las manos del menor sobre su pecho, perdió la cabeza, queriendo cada vez mas de ese beso.

No les importaba si alguien mas los estaba viendo, tampoco el echo de que ambos eran chicos, ni mucho menos que aquel contacto había comenzado de una pequeña discusión, lo único que importaba en ese momento, era la pelea que sus lenguas comenzaban en la boca del otro.

Las manos de ambos rubios se dirigieron a las mejillas del contrario, buscando con este gesto acercar mas el rostro del otro, proporcionando cariñosas carisias al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente se separaron gracias a la falta de oxigeno, si bien a el joven McCormick no le importaba morir con tal de seguir degustando la boca del menor, sabia muy bien que si el pequeño rubio la falta de oxigeno si podría matarlo definitivamente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con las mejillas encendidas, el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba debido al agitado encuentro entre ambos hace unos segundos, Kenny sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, experimentando una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido al besar a alguien, y tenia que admitir que esa sensación le gustaba.

Había conseguido por fin callar de buena manera a Butters, pero ahora no quería que estuviese callado ¡¿Quién lo entendía? Aclarándose la garganta decidió romper el silencio.

– Hey – llamo su atención, dibujando una picara sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Sabias que hay muchas maneras de usar la boca? –

Kenny McCormick definitivamente no aprendía.

**N.A:**! _Es curioso como se me ocurrió la idea para esta cosa, resulta que tengo tres gatitos pequeñitos, sus nombres son, Craig, Kenny y Butters (lol), Butters de verdad me estresa…MUCHO! No para de chillar y chillar, y el otro día chillo tanto que Kenny se le aventó encima y comenzó a morderle, conclusión, creo que necesito ayuda psicológica (?)_

_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, críticas constructivas, destructivas, opiniones, confesiones de amor (?), todo me hará feliz C:_

_Por cierto ~ Si alguien sabe el apellido de Christophe y Gregory, me harían muy feliz al decírmelo:'D _

_Sin mas que añadir, muchas gracias por leer, les agradezco muuucho, muuuucho ~_


End file.
